A New Beginning
by kandisi
Summary: Shonen ai, Yaoi, Jin x Hwoarang & Kazuya x Lee. After the fourth tournament, four of the strongest fighters now find themselves wanting more from life than revenge, though Heihachi may have other plans to devistate their lives first... On hold
1. One Puzzle, Four Pieces

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own any of the Tekken Fighters…

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 1: One Puzzle, Four Pieces

  
  
  


Jin stood there, towering over his grandfather once again, ready to finally end his life. His raven-like wings spreading from his back as he did. As he raised his fist back, he suddenly stopped, dropping Heihachi to the floor. He had felt the presence of the mother's spirit; he knew he couldn't do this. If Heihachi was to die, it would not be at his hands, for he had been taught better than that. Jin simply gave a sly smile before stepping a few feet away from the traitorous man. He then spread his massive wings, and flew away, breaking right through the Do Jo's roof. The black feathers flung down from up above as they slowly fell to the floor, leaving behind one white feather in the midst, as the moonlight beamed down.  
  
Heihachi was weak, but found the energy to stand. "Damn!" He exclaimed as he rose to his feet. Jin had defeated him once again, and made practically the same departure he had two years before. It was at this moment that he remembered Kazuya. Jin had already defeated him first. Maybe Jin had gotten away, but he wasn't about to let Kazuya escape now too. As he turned to where Kazuya's unconscious body had lied, his brows furrowed as he saw that he too, was now gone… When most would probably figure that Heihachi would be up roaring in anger by now, instead, he just let out a devious smirk as his lips curled.  
  
"Bravo. I have indeed produced a powerful blood line. But no one will ever know the true outcome of it all. Neither of you will escape. I will find you both. In the end, I always win."  
  
Heihachi did have a point about one thing, and this was that indeed no one would know the true outcome of the tournament. He wasn't going to tell. He would just declare himself the winner. He knew very well that Jin wasn't stupid enough to tell anyone. Jin knew that he would have to be watching every second for the Tekken Force, assassins, and any one else who would blow his cover or kill him for a hefty amount of well-paid of cash. He didn't desire the Mishima Zaibatsu, either. Jin had just wanted revenge. Heihachi also figured that his son Kazuya would try to seek him out too, if not to kill him he didn't know why, but he knew one thing and that was that he would have his research completed and the devil gene would be his.  
  
He then turned toward the door as he gathered his train of thoughts on his next move. As he opened the double doors and walked out, he let out a laugh. He would capture not one of them, but both Kazuya and Jin now. He knew it may take time but if there was one thing he was, it was patient.  
  
The doors slammed shut as he strode off through the forest.  
  


*~*~*

Meanwhile, Kazuya had made a rather quick escape himself. He was already more than half way back to the city. He may have been weakened from his fight with Jin, but not enough to slow him down apparently. He knew that his father had also been defeated by his son. He wouldn't have missed that in a million years. But while Jin was making his departure through the ceiling, he had made his way out too through the back door. But there was one thing…different now.  
  
Kazuya felt lifted, he felt like he was back in control of his body. He was glad he had lost, that this damn devil had been defeated. Gods, he didn't wish to kill his son. He knew the devil had a special plan for uniting their power to make them the ultimate being, but he didn't know that Jin had to die for it. Was the devil gone though? No, it couldn't be, or he'd surely be dead by now. Kazuya wouldn't let it take control again though. This was his body and his along. At least, he wanted to believe so.  
  
He knew he had to find his son, had to explain to him, explain everything. He wasn't going to turn into a replica of Heihachi, that' what he had wanted for Kazuya. No, he was going to make sure that his evil father never harmed his family again. And by the way, that brought him back to another. Someone who had stayed in the shadows of the tournament, like himself, and the rest of his forsaken family. He may have fooled everyone else there, but Lee Chaolan didn't fool him.  
  
Back in the tournament, Kazuya had lurked in the shadows, not watching many fights besides his own, there was no need to anyway. He didn't need to observe any 'techniques' for he had nothing to worry about, or so he had thought. But during the finals, he had watched several of the fights. Unknowingly to any of them, of course. Among some of the ones he had seen were his son, Nina Williams, a cocky redhead, and of course, Lee, or should he say 'Violet.'  
  
Kazuya didn't buy that disguise very long. He'd have to be utterly stupid not to recognize the fighting style, the graceful speed, the slender waist, or any of his other beautiful features that were so plainly evident. He had actually chuckled at the simple fact that Nina didn't recognize him. After all, they had been 'together' before in the past. He didn't get a good enough look at Lee to see how much age had done for him, but Nina didn't look a day over 20. He knew that his father was probably behind this too. Him and his damned experiments.  
  
Kazuya knew that he would have to pay his brother a visit too. He had actually longed to speak to him at the tournament, but after all of this time, he didn't know what he was up to. He obviously had a motive behind the ridiculous disguise, but was it just to hide from his father or could he be helping him again? During the first tournament, Lee had betrayed him and joined Heihachi, only to end up siding back with him at the second tournament. Did Lee even know he was alive? No, he couldn't have, could he? Kazuya didn't quite know what to think at the moment, but he would find out soon enough. He would put the broken pieces back together. No matter what…  
  
  


*~*~*  
  


At this time, Jin was making his landing back at Tokyo, in a desolate area, of course. He landed on top of a three-story story parking lot outside of some business and he just stood there, as his wings retreated back. He had finally learned to control the devil gene and even make some use of it, even though the truth was he would rather be without it. He looked up into the starry sky. "Thank you mother," He whispered as he gazed up. But what was he to do now?  
  
The past eight years of his life had been based solemnly on revenge. What was he suppose to do now? Seek out his remaining family and kill them? Of course not. He decided he would try to live a normal life now. Something he had never been permitted to have. And his father, Kazuya? He didn't really care what had become of him. For all he knew Heihachi and Kazuya could have killed each other the moment he'd left. He wasn't necessarily saying that this is what he had hoped for, but he knew it was a definite possibility. They were both evil, power-hungry men with no souls to reckon upon. But even so, he still couldn't kill them, even though he had sworn he would at the tournament.  
  
He still knew they would both be after them. He didn't even have to think about it, he knew. His father would still be after him for this damn devil gene as well as his grandfather. Why did it have to be this way? Why did it all have to be so fucked up? Why him?… Those were questions he had asked himself for years, but he decided they were pointless to ask when there was nothing he could do. He couldn't change the past…  
  
Jin now went over to the elevator. He would make his way back to the hotel where he was staying, gather his things, and get the hell out of this place once and for all. Or so he hoped. He knew he would have to be careful though. Heihachi's men would be all about the premises within the hour, and he especially needed to change into something that would at least hide most of his face. He would go back to Brisbane, for now. He had an apartment, and a job there. No friends though. The few people Jin had talked to didn't even know his real name. God, how he longed for someone. Just someone to talk to, a friend, or even someone to be with. He was tired of being along… He wanted this to change, but could it?  
  
As the elevator doors parted, he began his walk, a rather fast-paced one, back to the hotel.  
  
  


*~*~*  
  
  


Lee Chaolan was at his own hotel now. He was still in disguise though. It wouldn't be safe any other way for him until he made it back to his resort in the Bahamas. He may have lost the tournament, but he had gotten his experimental droid Combot to work rather well. And after all, he had made it into the finals. He had lost to Jin Kazama, like so many others. It was actually quite painful to see Kazuya's son like this… His nephew… Lee could practically see the revengeful rage burning in his eyes, just like it had in Kazuya's all those years ago…  
  
He didn't want to think about this though. The memories were too painful for even him to bear. The memories still haunted him after all of these years… That dreadful day at the end of the second tournament…  
  
"Why didn't you listen to me…?"  
  
Lee had spoken this simple line more times that he could remember.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
There Kazuya and Lee were, just after their fight. Lee had lost, and was down on his knees in front of Kazuya after a heavy blow and blood trickled down from his lower lip…  
  
"You lost Lee. Now I'm going to kill our father, and this time, I'll make sure he's dead."  
  
Kazuya began to turn away and walk to the Zaibatsu for his final match. He didn't have to ask who his competitor would be, he knew it would be Heihachi, and that was how he had wanted it.  
  
"Don't do it Kazuya… Please… He'll, he'll kill you…" Lee spoke weakly as he tried to rise, stumbling to his feet.  
  
Kazuya turned back toward Lee when he heard this, a look of anger on his face.  
  
"You know Lee, you are lucky I didn't kill you or put you in the hospital like most of the others. Are you asking for that to change?" Kazuya spat as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Have you even seen him fight yet? He is much stronger that he was before. Stronger and more full of rage that he's ever been. I'm not saying I don't have faith in you, but is this 'revenge' of yours really worth putting your whole life at stake? Damnit Kazuya, think of the Zaibatsu and all that you've accomplished, you have your title, think of Jun…"  
  
Kazuya's eyes softened up a bit, but were still narrowed.  
  
"I will not lose. Father will die, and if you get in my way, you will die as well."  
  
"The same thing you told Jun I see…"  
  
"Leave her out of this."  
  
Lee limped over to stand right in front of Kazuya, blocking him from going any further  
  
"Ok, then… Kill me," Lee spoke, almost as if he was demanding it.  
  
Kazuya quickly grasp Lee by his silver hair and pressured him toward his face, to where he was only an inch away… Lee let out a small gasp at the painfully tight grip on his hair, but besides that, spoke nothing. He just stared back into Kazuya's eyes, figuring that he was going to kill him.  
  
"If only I could…" Kazuya whispered before raising his fist up unknowingly to Lee behind his head.  
  
They had both just gazed into one another's eyes, as if they were unable to break eye contact. Kazuya then leaned in even closer, to what could be considered too close. Lee was pretty confused at this time, but he still said or did nothing. But before he could remember what had happened next, everything went black.  
  
Kazuya had knocked him out.  
  
By the time he regained consciousness, it was already too late……  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Lee walked into his room, trying to flood the memories from his mind. He needed a drink and a cigarette now, he needed to take his mind off of all this at least until he got back to his home in the Bahamas. He still wasn't leaving for a couple of days. He still had many things he wanted to know and would at least try to find out. He wanted to know if Jin was safe, his father's true motive behind holding the tournament, and even the truth behind G-Corporation's huge stock sell off. He had linked it back to the Mishima Zaibatsu. But what was it Heihachi had stolen that what so important? Whatever it was, it had apparently put the whole corporation in a current state of turmoil. Lee had a feeling that all of these questions had one answer, and whatever it was, he would make sure he found out……  
  


*~*~*  
  
  


Hwoarang had just left a nearby bar and was now on his way to, well, he really didn't know. The only place left to go now was back home to Korea, but he would probably be arrested the minute he set foot off the plain. He still wasn't completely sure that the military wasn't here somewhere for him right now. He had to watch his back. One of Hwoarang's buddies in the Korean Army had apparently blabbed about Hwoarang's plans for the tournament, so they were sure to be here by now. He knew he couldn't go to the nearest airport, that would be too risky. He would have to locate another one.  
  
He began his way back to the motel where he had been staying as he cursed over his loss in the tournament again and again. Sure, he had made it to the finals, but he hadn't even gotten to fight against Jin Kazama, he had lost to that whoever the hell that damned Violet was. If he just had of beaten him, he would have gotten to face Jin instead. Hwoarang had still stuck around long enough to find out the outcome of their fight, of course Jin would have to win. This made Hwoarang feel even worse…  
  
Something troubled him though. On the top of the charts after this fight, were Jin, Heihachi, and some other guy that had never given his name. The thing was, he still didn't know the final outcome of the tournament. He had even heard rumours that Jin never made it to the final matches and that this anonymous guy had won by Jin's default. This bothered Hwoarang. He didn't want it too, but it did. Jin wouldn't have just dropped out. What if his grandfather had done something to him, he heard that he had tried to kill Jin after he won the last tournament, but why? What if Jin was already dead?  
  
No, Hwoarang didn't want to think about this, he shouldn't be. He kept telling himself over and over that he didn't give a damn, but he knew it was a lie. What was it about Jin Kazama? Why would Hwoarang even care about what happened to him? He honestly didn't know, but he did care, he did give a damn…  
  
Hwoarang decided he would take the subway back to the other side of the city. Then, he would gather his things, get on his Harley, and figure out where to go from there. It was already after two in the mourning, so he figured there wouldn't be that many people, if any, there. Especially on a Sunday. He would probably have felt safer if he wasn't wearing something that had his name right on the back of it, but there wasn't much he could do about that until he reached the motel.  
  
As he walked down the stairs to the station, it appeared that he was right and there wasn't really anyone there besides the ticket salesman. "Shit," He cursed. He had apparently just missed the subway he was supposed to take. He then walked over to the ticket salesman.  
  
"How long til' the next one?" Hwoarang asked.  
  
"At least an hour and a half," The salesman replied before giving him a rather odd look of suspicion.  
  
Hwoarang just ignored this and decided he had nothing better to do, so he would go head and wait. He bought the ticket before walking over to the other side of the station where the restrooms were. As he walked in, he cursed himself yet again for running so low on cash.  
  
Once he was done, he strode over to exit and walked out to a rather unpleasant surprise…  
  
There stood at least six officers plus two generals from the Korean Army.  
  
"Lieutenant!" The lead general spat out to him. Hwoarang recognised this guy from back home. God how they hated each other…

"So, it only took you three months, I'm really impressed!" Hwoarang replied in a rather sarcastic, rude tone of voice.  
  
The general just glared at him as he raised his hand signalling the other troops to raise their guns.  
  
"Give yourself up soldier!"  
  
"Never!"


	2. When Worlds Intersect

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 2: When Worlds Intersect

Lee Chaolan sat at the desk in his hotel room. He had tried to sleep, but gave up after two hours. He had gotten out his laptop and was going to see what else he could find out, maybe add another piece to the puzzle. Write after signing online, a news article immediately came up with the headline "Heihachi Mishima Wins Once Again" What was this? Lee wasn't sure if he really went for this or not. Did Jin really lose to Heihachi, or was it really the other way around? Yet another question to add to the many…

"What was that?" Lee said to himself as he spun around in his chair. He had heard a sharp noise come from the bedroom. The thoughts flooded through his mind in an instant. Did he find out it was me? Is someone here to kill me? Is 'he' here? Lee pulled out the center desk drawer and took out an eight milometer handgun. He then rose from his chair and steadily crept into the room, trying to make as little noise as possible. When he slowly cracked the door open and peeked in, he saw nothing more than a flung open window. The wind was blowing in all about the room. It was pretty windy outside and he could see that it was also fixing to storm. Lee sighed as he went over to close the double windows and lock them this time. He looked at the gun and chuckled.  
  
Lee went back into the main room and sat back down at his desk. He then clicked to read the interview with Heihachi Mishima. It sounded like a bunch of shit to Lee, with quotes from Heihachi such as "Everything I do is for the well being of my fellow citizens." and "Oh, my grandson? I defeated him in the final round before he disappeared, I think he was angry with me for defeating him."  
  
"This is a crap," Lee spat out as he read.  
  
He then came upon one question Heihachi was asked that definitely caught his attention.  
  
"So Mr. Mishima, and what of the rumours over the mysterious third finalist? A man from G-Corporation referred to him as the 'resurrected devil' and was then assassinated several hours later."  
  
"Resurrected devil, eh? Let's just say I was slightly impressed by him and we have an appointment. One long overdue…"  
  
Lee froze as he read this…

"Kazuya……?"  
  
It couldn't be. He had died those twenty-two years ago. Or had he? Lee didn't quite know what to think at this time. Was it possible? Maybe there were other ways he could find out. He was, after all, pretty good at hacking. He quickly entered the G-Corporation's home page and after just half and hour, had managed to break into employees only section. He then began to go through the corporation's past records. After twenty more minutes or so, he found what he was looking for…  
  
There were photographs from the inside of a volcano of a dead creature, with wings. Lee enlarged the photograph and took a better look at it. He gasp when he saw the apparent scar across it's chest. He then remembered something from the tournament. There had been a man there, one who rarely made an appearance. He hadn't seen him, but he had overheard Paul Phoenix and Marshal Law discuss over how 'he' was back. He had also made the finals.

It was suddenly all coming together for Lee… All of it… Kazuya had to be alive… There was no other explanation. He actually felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner…  
  


"I, I can't believe it…Kazuya… is… alive…?" Lee whispered as he stared wide-eyed and unmoving at the photograph on the screen.  
  


"That's right Lee." Came a voice from behind…  
  


*~*~*  
  
  


Jin had made it safely to his hotel and gathered his things. He had changed into his hooded flaming jacket and matching pants, and was now on his was to the nearest subway so he could get to the airport and get the hell out of this place. As he walked hastily to the subway, he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder at every sound he heard, or at every dark ally he passed. "This is ridiculous. I've become the master of paranoia," He chuckled lightly to himself. 

He then saw a light clash of lightning in the sky followed by the sound of soft thunder. The wind was beginning to pick up even more now too. He didn't really mind the rain, he loved it, but he would rather not get caught in it at this particular moment. As he finally saw the stairs that led down to the station, he sighed in relief, purely on the fact that he had, in fact, made it there in one piece.  
  
As he stepped down the stairs, he stopped as he heard some rather loud and angered voices. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Jin to down here right now. He didn't want to get into any trouble and end up blowing his cover at the last minute. He turned to go back up the stairs, but then realized that one of the voices, the loud one, sounded quite familiar. He knew it would be better if he would just continue up the stairs, but something, though he didn't know what, told him to turn around and quench his curiosity… He headed down the stairs and stopped to where he could peak his head in around the wall to where the voices were coming from. "Hwoarang?"  
  
Jin was shocked at what he saw. Hwoarang standing there, his fist raised. All of those soldiers standing around him, their guns up and ready to fire. He knew Hwoarang had deserted the Korean Army to fight in the tournament, Hwoarang had told him right to his face he had with arrogance in his voice. Jin could see that Hwoarang was of course, not obeying his orders and looked like he was about to begin taking them out. Jin couldn't leave him like this, alone with no one to help him. The way it had always been for himself…  
  
"This is your last chance. Surrender, or die."  
  
"Hmp, we'll see about that." Hwoarang was about to begin fighting at this time when-  
  
"Hey."  
  
Everyone turned to see who the foreign voice was.  
  
"Kazama?!" Hwoarang spoke in disbelief.  
  
Jin simply nodded to him right before taking several of the soldiers out as their guns were scattered about the floor. Hwoarang decided it was time to do his part and launched a series of super-fast kicks at several of them himself, sending them down to the floor as well. There was only one left standing in sight. Jin smirked and eyed a glance to Hwoarang as they both simultaneously launched a kick at him from each side, he fell down and passed out immediately afterwards.  
  
"So, what took you so long Kazama?" Hwoarang asked in a sarcastic manner before giving that sly smile of his.  
  
"You know me, I always manage to come through at the last minute," Jin replied in the same manner before chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, but at the mess we've left now," Hwoarang said before walking about the bodies and casually kicking them as he did.  
  
They were both laughing lightly by now, but Hwoarang was still confused as to why Jin had helped him, and what had happened to him back in the tournament. He couldn't ask though. He didn't want to sound like he actually cared, even though it was true…  
  
"Can't keep out of trouble for one second, huh Hwoarang?"  
  
Hwoarang took this as an insult…  
  
"Oh, and you can? I think you have just as many of these fuckers after you as I do! Probably more!" Hwoarang said as he fell into fighting stance.  
  
"What are you doing?" In asked as he saw Hwoarang do this.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Kazama? I'm going to kick yer ass now!"  
  
"There's no reason to fight."  
  
"You ain't got one, well I do!"  
  
Jin had no choice now but to fall into stance as well now when he saw that Hwoarang was ready to launch a kick at him.  
  
"Wait!" Hwoarang said as his eye's widened as he looked about the floor.  
  
"What, are you deciding to back down now?"

"No, it's now that. There were eight soldiers earlier, I only see seven!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Just then, Hwoarang saw the missing soldier pop out from behind one of the large station poles with a gun in hand. It was aimed right at Jin. Jin had his back turned to the soldier, so he wasn't sure what Hwoarang's sudden look of shock was even for…  
  
"Hwoarang? Hwoarang?! What is it?!"  
  
"Jin get down!!!" Hwoarang yelled out as he charged at Jin, pushing straight him back.  
  
In that instant, everything for Jin was a blur. He saw Hwoarang's look of shock, saw him charge at him, and then heard a shot. He realised when his back hit the floor that the missing soldier had obviously been right behind him… Jin tried to sit up, but Hwoarang was still on top of him. He watched as Hwoarang lifted himself and his eyes went wide as he saw the blood on himself, only it wasn't his…  
  
"Oh my god…"  
  
"Well, it looks like I won. And don't get any ideas, I've already radioed for backup," the general said slyly as he reloaded his gun.  
  
"Hwoarang!" Jin exclaimed as he watched Hwoarang fall down on his knees to the floor, clutching tightly to the upper right side of his chest, right below the collar bone where he'd been shot…

"Jin, get out of here… It's me they want, not you… You still have a chance," Hwoarang said as his breathing began to pick up.  
  
"No…"  
  
Jin turned toward the general, a look a pure rage in his eyes. This man would pay…  
  
"I'd suggest you leave boy, unless you want to die too."  
  
  


Jin said nothing and just kept pacing toward the man, as his eyes began to glow a shade of amber.  
  
"What the hell are you?!" The general exclaimed alarmed as he raised his gun, ready to fire.  
  
In what seemed like an instant, Jin had grabbed the end of the gun and jerked it upwards as it went off. He then did a rising uppercut to the man so hard, that red shades of lightning erupted from all over Jin's body as the general hit the ceiling before falling back down. Jin knew he was dead, he had died the second the blow was given. It looks like Jin hadn't truly forgotten the Mishima style of fighting after all… He then heard a pained groan as he turned back toward Hwoarang.  
  
"Hwoarang…" Jin grimly spoke as he rushed back over to him.  
  
"I think you should get out of here now, the others will be here soon," Hwoarang had gone down, but he didn't want to take Jin down with him. Jin needed to get the hell out of here why he still could, the only thing he would do was just slow Jin's own escape down.  
  
"I'm not leaving without you," He bent down to scoop Hwoarang up into his arms. Jin hadn't felt such guilt since the day his mother was killed. If only Hwoarang had known… Jin knew it would have been a lot better if it had of been he himself shot, it would take him less than a week to heal a simple bullet wound. But Hwoarang hadn't known this… He had taken the act of putting his life on the line for Jin, even though Jin didn't know quite why…  
  
Hwoarang groaned at the pain as he was lifted into the air… In Jin's arms…  
  
"I have to get you to the hospital," Jin spoke softly as he gazed upon Hwoarang's wound, the wound he felt he himself had inflicted upon him…  
  
"Even if you do, they'll be there…" Hwoarang replied between breaths.  
  
Damn. Hwoarang was right. And not only would the military most likely be there, but Heihachi's men, maybe assassins, and god knows what or who else.  
  
But the question was, who could they turn to for help now?…  
  
  


A/N Well, that's it for chapter two. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. I'd like it if you'd review, just please don't flame me. This is also my first fic.


	3. 22 Years of Waiting for What?

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 4: 22 Years of Waiting for What?

  
  
  
  


_ "That's right Lee."  
_

Lee instantly froze at the sound of the intruding voice as he felt his breath catch. He knew that voice… However, before Lee had a chance to react, he felt hands gripping at the back of his chair on either side of his neck right before spinning him around to in fact verify his guess.  
  
"Ka-Kazuya…?"  
  
Kazuya didn't say anything, and just stared back into Lee's still wide eyes.

"But, but it can't be…" Lee spoke unbelieving, right before he heard a smirk escape Kazuya's lips.  
  
"Oh, but it is Lee," Kazuya replied.  
  
"But, how is it possible?!" That came out a little louder that Lee had meant for it to. Kazuya still didn't change his expression though, and decided to answer Lee's question.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I was resurrected, brought back to life by G-Corporation's research. I was the key they needed to complete their work."  
  
Kazuya was getting a little tired of the wide-eyed look that Lee couldn't seem to get off of his face.  
  
"Oh, so you're saying that after seeing Bryan Fury and Yoshimitsu, you still don't believe?" He was in fact right though. Kazuya wasn't exactly the only fighter at the tournament who had been at least some-what engineered."  
  
At this point, Lee didn't really know what to say or what he was feeling. Was it surprise, happiness, anger, fear? Perhaps all four. He just had so many questions, that he couldn't think of where to start. What are you supposed to say to a guy that's been dead for 22 years? He just went a head and sprang free the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Ok, why then? Why have you kept this a secret from everyone for so long?"  
  
However, Kazuya still didn't answer.  
  
"You heard me Kazuya! Why have you been hiding like this…?"  
  
"Why have you?" Kazuya spoke in a tone devoid of any expression, right before gesturing his glance up a bit toward Lee's hair, and then to the large sunglasses placed next to his laptop on the rosewood desk.  
  
Lee got the picture, but that obviously wasn't the answer he was looking for, and Kazuya knew it. "I changed my identity for two weeks. Two weeks so I wouldn't be recognized by the Zaibatsu or Heihachi just to enter the tournament. You've apparently been alive for a pretty damn long time, and just let the whole world go on and continue thinking that you were, in fact, dead! See the difference?!"  
  
Kazuya's eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't hear that tone of voice directed to 'him' too often. It already seemed to him that Lee apparently hadn't changed much in the past years. He still seemed to be just as arrogant and insolent as ever. The thing was, he looked like he had hardly aged at all. Lee should have been forty-eight by now, but he still appeared to be merely in his mid to late twenties. But, as a matter of fact, Kazuya didn't look like he had put on much, if any age himself. He was now forty-nine and still didn't look a day over thirty. He had an excuse though, and that was all of the reconstruction that had been done to his body, and of course, the devil gene. But what was Lee's excuse? Was it the same as Nina's, perhaps? Kazuya had done some research of his own in the meantime, and now knew a lot more information than most would give him credit for.  
  
"I think I'd watch my tone of voice as well as choice of words if I were you, Lee."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Lee exclaimed as he rose from his seat to where he was also standing up. He was just short of enraged. "I think it's you who owe me an explanation! Not the other way around! So tell me then, why now? Why have you come here to see me now, at this time?!"  
  
Kazuya's eyes softened a bit, but they were still narrowed. "I came here because I want your help."  
  
"My help?" Lee said with a puzzled look.  
  
"I need your help in finding my son, Jin."

In an instant, Lee's brows furrowed once more. Did Kazuya wish to hurt Jin the way Heihachi had?  
  
"What do you want with him?"

Kazuya no longer had an angered look on his face, but a serious expression. "I know that he hates me and possibly fears me too. I-I tried to kill him at the tournament… However, it wasn't me that did so."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lee knew there was no need for this question though, he already knew the answer was most likely the devil gene…  
  
"I was enraged at our father as I still am. I let my hatred for him and the anger of revenge consume me as it always had before. I was determined to finish him off once and for all this time. G-Corporation had everything set in place to make me the ultimate being of power, but before it could be completed, Heihachi sent his men to break into the facility to recover my body for his own research, and stole ours in the process. I killed them all. The whole tournament was nothing more than a set up, Lee. A set up to lure my son and me to him so he could attempt to gain the devil gene for himself. Upon the end of the tournament, I was drawn by my son to a small dojo out in the woods. I walked in to see that Jin had been chained to the ceiling. The devil spoke to me, told me that Jin was the key to unite our power. However, I didn't know that Jin would have to die for this, so I tried to stop it, but, I couldn't. It asked me 'what was I doing?' The last words I can remember before my body was taken over were 'now you will become a part of me…'"  
  
Lee was speechless… He didn't know what to say. Did he care…?  
  
"Jin won, didn't he? Jin's the one who really won the tournament, huh?"  
  
Kazuya nodded. "He defeated both me and my father. He had the chance to kill both of us, and no matter how much I wish he had of, he didn't… When I woke up, I had regained control. I don't want to hurt Jin, I never did. I just want my life back."  
  
God how Lee had said those exact same words more times that he could remember. Kazuya hadn't exactly been known well for being very trustworthy in the past, so could Lee really believe him? Especially after all of this time? He didn't know why, but for some reason, he did…  
  
"Ok then. I'll, I'll help you…"  
  
Kazuya's expression still didn't change, but the subject did. "I think we need to get out of this hotel as soon as possible."  
  
Lee arched a brow. "And why is this?"  
  
"I know that father didn't recognize you at the tournament, and I don't think anyone else did either. I actually think he would have though if he hadn't been so concerned about finding me and Jin at the time. Anyhow, I know he has been going through the records of the tournament along with the pictures and backgrounds of every competent to see if they have any connections to us. Not to mention, he did have cameras set up at every location. He's sure to figure out who 'Violet' really is."  
  
Lee didn't know for sure if he agreed or not. "And what makes you think that he'd recognize me?"

"Because I did."  
  
Lee didn't have a response to this; he hadn't even gotten around to how Kazuya knew who he was, or how he knew where to find him in the first place for that matter. "You know, I was planning to reveal my identity to him in the end."  
  
"But that's not the case now. I can already guarantee you that he'll be watching that tape of the match between you and Jin in the finals. He's anxious to learn a method against Jin's new fighting style. I'm pretty sure he'll recognize your technique." Kazuya followed this with a smirk, "Not to mention how you kind of gave yourself away with those back-flip kicks of yours, considering you are one of four fighters who's ever been able to do them, and I didn't see Anna or Forrest Law anywhere. Not to mention the 'infinity kick'."  
  
Damn, Kazuya was right. Lee didn't realize that he had made it that obvious until now. "But even if he does, what makes you think that he'll even give a damn either way?"  
  
"Because you betrayed him before. It was I who prevented him from killing you in the first place," Kazuya stated with his arms crossed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"According to the schedule of the second tournament, you were supposed to fight Heihachi the match before you fought me."  
  
Lee couldn't believe this. "You mean, you changed the order…?! But you're not allowed to do that!"  
  
"I was the champion and the host of the tournament, was I not? I had the wrights to do whatever I saw fit."  
  
Lee didn't know why, but talking about this in particular had made him somewhat, uncomfortable… Not to mention, he was still pretty damn shaken up sorely from the fact that Kazuya was even alive in the first place. "I, I guess we should go head and leave this hotel for somewhere else then…" Lee muttered as he stared at the floor and ran a hand back through his now dark purple hair.  
  
Kazuya noticed the quick change of subject, but decided to let it slide… for now…

A/N Well, that's chp 3. The next one focuses mainly on Jin and Hwoarang. I decided it would be best not to combine the two different stories going on for a while, or the chapters would take forever. Hope you like it so far.


	4. Sourting the Matters Out

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 4: Sorting the Matters Out

Jin was in the underground subway, holding the bleeding Hwoarang in his arms… He wasn't about to leave him there… He had slowed the bleeding by using a clothe, but Hwoarang still obviously needed help, and he needed it now. An open wound like this could be life-threatening if left unattended for too long, but they'd already decided that they couldn't go to the hospital, so where could they go for help…?  
  
Hwoarang tried not to cough any as he spoke "Look in my back left pocket."  
  
Jin did as he was asked and reached his hand down into the back pocket of Hwoarang's denim jeans. He blushed slightly as he did, but this was no time to worry about anything like that. Jin pulled out a folded piece of paper and there was a motel address along with a telephone number inside.  
  
"Who is this?" Jin asked.  
  
"Julia Chang. I have to admit I wasn't really planning on meeting her at all later on, especially like this, but she's not staying too far away and may help…"  
  
Oh yeah, Jin remembered her. She was the daughter of Michelle Chang, who had been close friends with his mother during the second tournament. He had talked to Julia before too, but not much. The only one he had ever talked to during either of the tournaments that much at all was Ling Xiaoyu. She had tried to get close to him, but he had never allowed it for some reason. Without thinking this over anymore, he began to rush up the stairs so he and Hwoarang could get the hell out of there before it was too late. Once up the stairs, he headed to hail a taxi cab to the Amethysts Inn Motel.  
  
Hwoarang was pretty weak at this time, but he still didn't like the embarrassment of being held like this, especially in public. Thank god that it was so late that hardly anyone was out. Not to mention, this still was Kazama we're talking about here. He still didn't know why he had done what he just did… He really just didn't know… He didn't feel like thinking on the matter at this time now though. He was in too much pain, but he was trying as hard as he could not to show it…  
  
"Uh, Kazama? I think you can… go ahead and put me down for now, I can walk." Hwoarang assured.  
  
"No way."  
  
"You heard me; I want you… to put me down… now!" Hwoarang attempted to yell this, though it didn't come out quite so loud…

"No," Jin simply replied. He then felt Hwoarang starting to attempt a weak struggle, "Stop it, Hwoarang! A cab will be here any second!"

"Exactly!" Hwoarang argued directly before going into a coughing fit.  
  
Jin didn't know what to do. Why did Hwoarang always have to be so damn stubborn? Especially at a time like this… However, Jin still felt Hwoarang try to struggle down, and without really thinking over what he was doing, he moved his right hand down to cup the side of Hwoarang's face to try and catch his attention better and looked calmly into his eyes as he simply spoke "Please, Hwoarang."  
  
What was this? By the way Jin was looking at him, it was almost as if he actually cared or something. But that wasn't possible. No one had ever given a damn about him, other than Baek Doo San, and he was dead. Hwoarang still blamed himself for this…  
  
No less than a second later, a taxi arrived. Jin sure had a fun time opening the door before they finally got in. The man who was driving the cab gave them both a rather odd look, but once he saw Jin waving a hefty amount of yen in the air, he simply said "Where too?" Jin handed him the piece of paper with the address on it after asking if he could make it quick, and the man nodded stating that it wouldn't take very long.  
  
Shortly afterwards, Hwoarang realized the position he had been put into. He was on his back, and his head and shoulders were rested in Jin's lap. He began to try and sit up, but he immediately felt Jin press the flat of his palm down on his chest to keep him from doing so.  
  
"You need to lay back, Hwoarang. Sitting up will only speed up the bleeding. My mother taught me that much."  
  
Hwoarang decided not to argue with Jin. It was rather pointless at that, he knew Jin was right. And, the truth was, he didn't mind it all the same. He just didn't want Jin to know that. "Whatever, Kazama…"  
  
Kazama. Why did Hwoarang always have to call him this?  
  
"You know Hwoarang, you can call me Jin." He spoke with a soft smile as he held the cloth down to Hwoarang's wound. Now that Jin took a closer look, it appeared that Hwoarang's collarbone may have suffered some damage too…  
  
"Rivals don't address each other by their first names."  
  
He had to be kidding.

"Oh, then what should I call you then, hm?"  
  
Damnit, Jin was mocking him and he had him there. But Jin had never really addressed his name at all until now, it had always been Hwoarang who addressed Jin as Kazama, and Hwoarang who was always trying to start the fight, and Jin who had always ignored him. Perhaps this was in fact what really pissed Hwoarang off the most…?  
  
"Uhh…" Hwoarang groaned beginning to feel a little dizzy. "I guess Doo San. Though for the moment I don't really give a shit what you call me."  
  
"Ok Hwoarang."  
  
Upon reaching the motel, the driver stepped out to open the door for them and Jin carried Hwoarang in his arms once more, as he now walked to the motel room that Julia was supposedly staying in.  
  
Julia was fast asleep at this time. She awoke though as she heard the intruding knock upon the door. "Uuhh…" She looked at the clock, nearly 3:30 in the morning. "Now who could that be at his hour?" She turned the lamp next to the bed on, and stood up as she stretched briefly, before heading to answer the door. Upon reaching it, she looked through the magnifying lens in the door to see who it was. However, the porch light was out, so she didn't get a good enough look. Julia checked to make sure she had the chain locked before cautiously cracking open the door. She didn't even have her contacts in, or her glasses on, so she couldn't even see that well either. "Who is it?"  
  
"Julia? It's Jin Kazama. I've got Hwoarang here with me and he needs your help. He's been shot…"  
  
Julia squinted a little more. It was Jin! And was that Hwoarang he was carrying? And what did he just say?!! "Oh my god!" Julia exclaimed as she hurriedly unlocked to chain and opened the door. Jin stepped in with Hwoarang, who had indeed grown much paler, shortly afterwards.  
  
"Hurry and lay him on the bed Jin, I'll get out my medics kit." She then handed Jin a fresh handkerchief before putting on her glasses. "Here, and now you need to put more pressure on the wound."  
  
Jin did as he was told, as Julia pulled a case out from under her bed. Hwoarang just stared as Julia now pulled out something that kind of looked like pliers of some sort. The truth was, he didn't like what he saw…  
  
"We have to get that shirt off first thing." She then carefully tried to pull his gi top off, but the belt was holding it in place.  
  
"It's ok, Julia. I got it." Jin replied as he began to undo Hwoarang's black belt.  
  
Hwoarang thought for a second. Did this make him uncomfortable…? No, it really didn't. He then felt Jin lean down to slide his gi top off, while Julia helped to hold him up.  
  
"Hwoarang, I'm going to need you to stay perfectly still. We have to get that bullet out of you," she then turned to Jin, "You hold him down, just in case." She made sure that she had whispered this, but of course Hwoarang heard none the less.  
  
She then carefully and slowly began to dig the bullet out that was apparently stuck right underneath Hwoarang's collarbone. He flinched at the pain, but he found himself staring up into Jin's eyes the whole while… Every single time he tried to look away, he just found himself meeting Jin's gaze on him a second later…  
  
"Got it!" Julia stated as she pulled out the bullet, "Now Jin, apply more pressure."  
  
Julia quickly got out some peroxide, gauze, and bandages. She then took a better look at the wound. The bleeding had picked up a bit since she had removed the bullet. "I'll do my best to fix this up for now, but I still think you may want to consider stitches for this as soon as possible later on."  
  
Jin nodded, "Ok."  
  
Ok, wait a minute. So now Jin was speaking for Hwoarang too? _What business does he think it is of his anyways? Thought Hwoarang, however he didn't feel like saying anything at the moment, not to mention the peroxide wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling. "You got any aspirin?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." she responded as she finished with the bandages, "Just let me run to the bathroom and get it." When she came back, she had the bottle along with a small cup of water.  
  
Hwoarang instantly grabbed the bottle of medicine and took out at least seven aspirin before gulping them down. Julia didn't approve of this. "Um, I think you weren't supposed to take more than four, Hwoarang. That'll make you pretty drowsy…"  
  
Hwoarang looked up after swallowing them, "Oh well."  
  
Well, now that this had been taken care of, for now at least, Julia was rather curious as to how this had happened in the first place. "So, how did this happen again?" She asked as she went over and sat down on the couch. She knew that Hwoarang had a knack for getting himself into trouble due to his attitude most of the time, but she was still attracted to him all the same. She didn't know how to tell him though. The address was meant to be a hint…  
  
"Does it matter?" Hwoarang groaned. He didn't have much longer before he passed out. He also wasn't really sure if he really wanted anyone else to know about what he had done… He felt for a hint of pride and shame for it all at the same time, and maybe even something else, though he didn't know exactly what at the moment. Jin then went over and sat down next to Julia to attempt an explanation.  
  
"I was on my way down to the subway, and when I got down there, I saw Hwoarang surrounded by the military with their guns raised at him. I, I only wanted to help him. I took half of them out as Hwoarang did too at the same time. But, somehow one managed to get away. He shot at me, but Hwoarang—." Jin stopped here. He couldn't speak anymore of it, and Julia understood. She still didn't quite get it though. She thought that they hated each other. She knew Hwoarang sure hated Jin during the third tournament. She also wondered as to why Hwoarang would have the military after him in the first place, but she decided now was not the time to ask.  
  
"I think you guys both need to get some rest," she suggested.  
  
Jin was glad he wasn't asked to continue anymore of the incident. "Yeah, I think you're right."_

"I'll sleep here on the couch, and you can share the bed with Hwoarang."

Jin's eyes widened a bit. "Um, do you think he would mind though?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. He's out like a light for now, anyway."  
  
Jin nodded, but went to go take off his jacket and wash his hands for the time being. They were covered in blood… He also realized how he had actually killed a man… He, Jin Kazama, killed a man, after he had sworn to his mother that he would never result to such violence. He didn't want to think about this right now though, he was just too tired…  
  
When he opened the bathroom door and turned out the light, it looked like Julia was already close to being fast asleep, and Hwoarang definitely was. He walked over to the side of the bed and removed his shoes before sliding into the bed next to him. Of course it would have to be 'full sized'. But the thing was, he really didn't mind if it had been twin. Ah! What was he thinking?! He shouldn't worry about this. Why was he so nervous? As he lay down to go to sleep, he made sure it was on his right side so he could face toward Hwoarang. Come to think of it, had he ever slept in a bed with somebody else? As he drifted off to sleep, he already knew it was going to be a very long, long day…  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Heihachi didn't sleep at all… He hardly ever slept. He felt it was a waste of time, and this was no time to be sleeping. He was determined to get both Jin and Kazuya back in his grasp, and he would do it too. He had sent his men out everywhere. Hospitals, travel agencies, and of course, the airports. He would at least make sure they didn't leave the island of Japan.  
  
Things were getting even more crucial at the Zaibatsu. In fact, Heihachi had already come up with a new plan. Abel had discovered that if Heihachi was to get both Jin and Kazuya, that their devil genes could be extracted and then combined along with Ogre's DNA to form the ultimate being, which would be him… He had also decided on sending some of his men out to make sure none of the fighters from the recent tournament knew anything themselves. The hotels and addresses were being checked at that very moment. He decided that Ling Xiaoyu would be a prime target to keep an eye on. But who else should he check first? He didn't know of anyone Kazuya would contact, or so he thought… He knew that Paul, Bryan, and Hwoarang were definitely unlikely though, from what he had seen on the cameras thus far. Come to think of it, he hadn't really paid that much attention to any of the fighter's profiles, other that his son's and grandson's, because theirs were the only ones that had really mattered at the time.  
  
He decided to flip through the character's profiles none the less, which contained information such as name, age, nationality, height, weight, fighting style, and blood type. He recognized some them instantly, like Paul Phoenix and Nina Williams. He didn't really know too much about Steve Fox, Miharu Hirano, Craig Marduk, or Christie Monteiro though. But wait a second, who was this 'Violet' guy…? Heihachi remembered he had made the finals, so this meant he had to be pretty good, but he didn't know who he was at all, or did he…? He took a better look at the picture and profile. 35, N/A, 5'10", 142 , various, and A positive. This sounded VERY familiar to Heihachi, and he decided to try and find out more…  
  
He searched the videotape shelves in his office for the finals tape which contained the match that had been between Violet and Jin. When he found it, he put it into the VCR, and proceeded to look at the monitor. From how he was dressed, he looked like he was from Hollywood, Ca! As the fight began, he noticed how this _did look awfully familiar… Heihachi's attention was then caught by a back-flip kick, as well as a series of continuous ones. This guy was also left handed and extremely fast, just not very powerful.  
  
Just then, his brows furrowed in a look of surprise and shock… He quickly picked the profile book off of his desk and took another look at Violet's bio, before glancing back up at the monitors. His eyes narrowed as he grinned slightly…  
  
"Lee Chaolan… Looks like you've decided to join in on my little game as well."  
  
It looks like Heihachi had another target to add to the list……_


	5. Making a Quick Escape

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 5: Making a Quick Escape

Lee kept sighing repeatedly to himself as he graced various parts of the room, suitcase in hand, gathering his things. The rooms were still darkened with only a hint of light gleaming in through the rain drenched windows at this time. It would be dawn soon, in less than two hours, and the rain had started up yet again.  
  
Kazuya sat silently on the leather couch as Lee gathered his things, not once taking his eyes off of him whenever he was in the main room and in his view. Chaolan was silent the whole while, and he had noticed that Kazuya's gaze never once left him, for every time he glanced up at him, Kazuya's eyes met his… He chose to ignore this though. Lee was still nothing short of overwhelmed by all of this. It was like a dream, or as if it just wasn't quite reality. All of those years ago, he had gotten over the tournament, over his broken life and past, over Kazuya's death… It took time, but he had simply forgotten it all. He'd forgotten his past, the art of fighting, his so-called 'father', and of course, Kazuya all together… But now, it was all swinging back at him, like a tidal wave he couldn't escape…  
  
Lee was kneeling down on the floor as he quickly folded his clothes and placed them neatly in the suitcase, glancing up at Kazuya as their eyes met once again.  
  
"You know, you don't necessarily have to pack everything in here," Kazuya smirked.  
  
Lee just sighed yet again in response. "Oh, so are you really in that big a hurry? I myself would have figured you to be the kind to 'wait' a little bit longer." Lee spoke in a shallow tone as he looked away and continued packing.  
  
"I already explained to you once." Kazuya simply replied, in a tone devoid of any expression, as usual…  
  
Lee's glance shot up as he harshly slammed down the lid to his suitcase and stood up. "No, Kazuya, you didn't explain to me." Lee hissed through his dark purple tendrils.  
  
A brief silence took account of them as the room was filled with a brief flash of lightning from outside, until Kazuya decided to speak up once more. "No Lee, what you mean is, why didn't I inform you."  
  
Lee was silent. Of course that's what he meant. But would he admit this, or would his arrogance get in the way just as it always had his whole life? Lee brought his unrelenting gaze up from the floor and back to Kazuya as he was about to speak, until Kazuya suddenly held his hand up, instructing silence…

"What is it?" Lee asked, a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
Kazuya remained silent for a few more seconds, until- "Someone's coming."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The elevator doors parted, as a few soldiers stepped out, guns in hand. The Tekken Force was on their way to none other than the exquisite penthouse at the end of the deserted hall.  
  
"This is it," one of the men silently whispered, "121B."  
  
Another one of the men stepped toward the door. "Ready, one, two, three!" He kicked the door straight in, as they rushed in to fill the room, only, it seemed deserted… It was completely silent, and nearly pitch dark within the confines of the room.  
  
"Maybe he's not here?" One of the soldiers suggested.  
  
"You heard Heihachi's orders, we have to search the entire premises before we can be sure."  
  
The six of them began to spread out within the dimly lit penthouse. Two of them then entered to search the confines of the rather large bedroom.  
  
"Hey Chun?" One of them asked as he fumbled with the light switch. The other man turned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why the hell are none of the light switches working, and look at this," He turned toward the lamp that neighboured along side the bed and lifted the shade, "There's not even a bulb in here."  
  
"Weird…" The other Tekkenshu replied, "We can't be too careful though, you remember what happened to the others over at G-Corporation a few months back…"  
  
"Oh yeah," The other nodded in remembrance, "That was supposedly when one man brought down over twenty people."  
  
"Yea, but 'old' man Heihachi still got em' in the end, huh?" The man mockingly laughed as he paced over, flashlight shining brightly in hand as he reached out to open the closet door. "Hey, didn't ya-." The soldier had turned around to see none other than Kazuya Mishima, who had apparently just trampled the other member of the Tekken Force to the ground in that split second…The man's eyes widened in fear. He knew who this was…

"You're—." But before he could say anything more, the closet door behind him swiftly flung open as Lee Chaolan launched a fierce kick from the inside of the pitch black closet. He sent the man flying clear across the room, as Kazuya slammed him down to the floor with his raised fist before the soldier ever had a chance to hit the opposing wall… Lee then stepped out.  
  
"You were supposed to let him open the door!"  
  
Just then, the rest of the present Tekken Force, who had no doubt heard the loud crashes and raised voices from the neighbouring room, began to enter.  
  
"Great," Lee rolled his eyes as the four men entered.  
  
The man in front glared straight at Lee. "You're coming with us 'Violet', or should I say… Mr. Lee Chaolan!" He spoke mockingly, but then noted the other man standing further back in the darkened room.  
  
"Holy shit, its Heihachi's other son! They're both here!" He then raised his gun in the air as an evil smile crept to his face. Heihachi would have to give them all a large sum of cash after this. "Hands up, now!"  
  
Lee stepped forward, his fist raised, as Kazuya began to stomp forward himself. As the men's eyes briefly turned toward Kazuya, this was the distraction Chaolan needed to get the soldier in front of him with a lightning-fast low sweep, sending him to the floor beneath them. Kazuya had reached the others by this time, and as two of them raised their guns in the air, ready to fire, Kazuya took his hands and grabbed both of the guns by their ends, swiftly jerking them up toward the ceiling as they went off.  
  
In no time, Kazuya had sent both of them into silent figures laying unconscious on the floor, as Lee who was a few feet away, did a couple of his well-known silver whips and soon had the other two soldiers down in no time flat as well.  
  
Lee turned around toward Kazuya as he motioned dusting off his hands. "Piece of cake."  
  
Kazuya grinned ever so slightly as he shook his head. "We need to hurry and get out of here before more of them arrive."  
  
Lee arched a brow beneath his thick dark tendrils of hair. "And what makes you so sure that there are more of them on the way at this moment?"  
  
Kazuya then kneeled down and forcefully jerked one of the fallen soldier's helmets off and held it in the air, as he simply pointed toward the small camera engraved in the material.  
  
"Damn…" Lee spoke as he heard this, "It looks like- Ahh!!"  
  
It now appeared that one of the soldiers lying on the floor that Lee had just fought, wasn't quite out as he had believed him to be… The soldier in turn, got a nice shot at the back of Lee's calf with a small dagger he held in his grasp.  
  
It wasn't terribly bad, so Lee hastily turned around in less than one second later, and stomped down right on his face. He then looked up at Kazuya. It wasn't… concern he saw in his dark brown eyes…? But before anything could be said, Lee quickly spoke up.

"Come on, this is our chance to get out!"  
  
Kazuya nodded in response. Lee in turn grabbed no more than his lab top, a small bag, and his keys off of the rosewood desk before sprinting straight out (Or should he say over), the door as Kazuya followed close behind. Lee sure was glad that the halls were clear of people at this time as he headed down the end of the hall toward the elevators. Before he could press the down button, however, he suddenly felt Kazuya firmly grasp his wrist to stop him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lee asked as he tried to free his hand.  
  
"We're taking the stairs." Kazuya spoke before leading Chaolan toward the door which led to the stairs. Kazuya did have a good point though; the elevators wouldn't be the best idea due to the amount of people, and possibly more of the Tekken Force, that would be in the lobby. So yes, the stairs was definitely the better alternative. Kazuya was leading the way now, as he and Chaolan both made their way down the long flights of stairs, and eventually down to the first floor.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Heihachi Mishima sat timidly in front of the monitors. He had seen the whole thing… He would have sent more men into the hotel in the first place, had he of known Kazuya would have been there as well… Though, now Heihachi felt rather absent minded in not considering how likely it really was in the first place. Just then, one of his Tekken Force Generals walked in with some more reports.  
  
"I have more of the reports on the fighters here sir." The man spoke as he handed Heihachi the folder. Heihachi accepted it before instructing the general to look up at the monitors.  
  
"Look at this. Absolutely despicable!" Heihachi spat in his face, "I can see that I made need a better, tougher force to take care of my 'two''sons."  
  
The general almost gulped at the sound of harsh sternness in Heihachi's voice as his brows furrowed at the same time. He had only heard of one son, which was Kazuya. Everyone in the force knew who he was by now, and Jin. But he had never seen nor heard of the other man before…  
  
"Two?" The general asked.  
  
"That's right. Lee is actually my 'adopted' son. Beautiful, isn't he? That's why I picked him. To create even more of a burning hatred within Kazuya than was already present, along with jealously. I spoiled Lee in giving him everything he ever wanted, while Kazuya was cast into the shadows and endured nothing but pain and suffering. Little Chaolan also had the most beautiful girls swarming all around, while I don't think Kazuya was even spoken to by one. But, even though Lee did well in fitting his purpose of igniting even more hatred within my son, I think he may have… ignited something else along with it at the same time…" Heihachi grinned as he said this.  
  
The general was well, still rather puzzled at all of this, but he chose not to say anything. One wrong word to Heihachi could be your last…  
  
Heihachi took the folder in hand as he went over to sit down once more at one of his many desks. "You may go now, and await my orders until further notice."  
  
As he opened the folder, he saw the results of some of the fighter interviews which had all turned out negative, but then he began to think that maybe it would be his day after all. There were photographs of the subway where an ambush of some sort had taken place earlier around two. There were pictures of dead military officers, as well as a massive dent up in the ceiling. Heihachi figured it was Jin, due to the fact that he had already determined that Kazuya was already with Lee at this time, so it couldn't have been him. He just didn't expect this of Jin Kazama. What could possibly have driven him to do this…? He knew that what had before was in the soul purpose to avenge his mother's death whom had been the only one he had ever loved. Was he, perhaps, now avenging someone else? Heihachi looked at even more of the photographs to see the fallen bodies. However, he came across one photograph which had a small pool of blood that stained the floor, however no body laid anywhere near it…  
  
"Hmm," He thought to himself before picking up the telephone placed neatly on his desk, "Hello, you're still there right? Good. I'm looking at one of the photographs I was sent. The ID number is 352. Yes, that's the one. I want a blood type analysis and the results of it as soon as possible." Heihachi then slammed down the phone as he smiled, evilly… before looking once more up at the monitors.  
  
He saw the way Kazuya was looking at Lee, and the way Lee was at Kazuya for that matter. He had actually noticed this many years back. If his suspicions were proven to be right, maybe this could be of use to him… Even though Lee was an outstanding fighter, he would be much easier to capture than Kazuya himself. Maybe Lee could be use as an efficient tool later on in capturing the one whose devil gene he desired so. Yes, he would order the Tekken Force to temporarily let them escape for the time being, and see what unfolds later on. Heihachi snickered to himself.  
  
"Lee may now know the truth of how Kazuya switched the matches all of those years ago so it wouldn't be he who fought me… But, I doubt Kazuya let him know that the one Lee was in fact switched with, was none other than Jun Kazama…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"This way," Kazuya said as he opened the nearest exit to reveal the fancy underground parking lot to their eyes. Kazuya then began to run again, obviously knowing what he was heading for to be running that fast. He was heading toward Lee's red interior, white Honda parked over at the wall toward their left in the massive lot. He kept running, but noticed that Lee had begun to gradually slow down since he had started. No less, they both made it to the car in one piece.  
  
Lee looked up, a little short of breath. "How did you know…that this was my car? And where it was parked…for that matter?"  
  
Kazuya merely smirked. "I knew where to find you, didn't I?"  
  
Lee didn't feel like arguing over this for the time being, so he simply sighed as he got out his keys and headed over to the drivers side, which when it came to his car, was on the left. But before he could even reach to unlock the door, Kazuya stepped in front of him.  
  
"There's no way you're driving like that," Kazuya spoke both firmly, and seriously.  
  
Lee saw that Kazuya was gesturing his glance down toward the cemented floor, so he did the same. There was blood seeping from the interior of his dark leather pants and onto the ground. That cut had gotten him a little better than he had originally thought…  
  
"It's nothing. Now move out of the way."  
  
Lee waited a few more seconds for Kazuya to move, but he didn't and just folded his arms, this time gesturing his glance back over Chaolan's shoulder to where they had just come from a moment ago. Lee went a head and turned around, only to see that he had left a small, speckled trail of blood behind him. Before he could turn back around, Kazuya snatched the keys straight from Lee's left hand, and unlocked the door to sit down in the driver's seat for himself. Lee immediately turned back with a disapproving eye…  
  
"Fine! But I sure hope you know what you're doing," Lee spoke sternly as he went around to the passengers' side and got in. "Damn, now this is going to stain."  
  
Kazuya half-smiled as he turned his glance toward Chaolan, "Lee, the interior's 'red'." 

_ Smart-ass… _Lee thought to himself as they pulled out of the driveway. Lee also figured that Kazuya didn't have too much experience behind the wheel. He knew he himself hadn't for a while. They had both been brought up and gotten use to limos.  
  
Lee sighed, slightly in pain as he turned his gaze toward Kazuya once more. "So, where are we going now?"  
  
Kazuya looked back, and then down. "You know, you really need to do something about that."  
  
Lee sneered in response. "Why, it's not like you give a damn anyway. Now answer me, where are we going?"  
  
"To another hotel that's not here, I would think," Kazuya replied seriously as they exited the parking lot and made it out to the main streets. A woman at the exit had instructed them to stop, most likely for payment, but Kazuya did no such thing and just exited the underground lot.  
  
"What are you trying to do, get us killed?" Lee asked as they headed down one of the main streets of Tokyo. Kazuya just stared straight ahead and didn't respond, as Lee sighed yet again. At this time, Lee opened the compartment in front of him to remove some tissue. He then attempted rolling up the leather down at his left leg, but found it harder than he had originally thought, due to the fact that the pants were a tight fit. As he pressed the tissue, which wasn't too much help, to the cut on the back of his leg, he turned his glance back toward Kazuya's face, as his eyes widened slightly. The sun was beginning to rise, and until now, Lee hadn't realized how scarred up Kazuya really was. His arms… his chest… his face… were covered in them. What had Heihachi done…?  
  
Lee suddenly found Kazuya glancing back at him. The usual serious expression, from what Lee could remember, on his face.

"I don't like your hair like that," He seriously spoke before turning his gaze back to the street ahead.  
  
Lee bit back a chuckle at this. Most likely due to the fact that he had begun to miss his silver hair himself.  
  
"I'm going to change it back as soon as I have the chance," Lee said as he stared at him. No matter how scarred, Kazuya was still truly a vision to behold…  
  
"Good," Kazuya simply replied, "Maybe then we can get started on finding my son…"  
  
Lee smiled slightly, "And my nephew…"

A/N: I'll finish the next chapter that goes back to Jin and Hwoarang as soon as I can, (Sigh) More school of course. Later on, these two stories will eventually merge more into one. 


End file.
